Chit-Chat
by MissCID
Summary: Abhijeet & Tarika saw Vineet & Shreya together in a garden. And...


(Set during Maut ka MMS (# Episode 919). I loved Forensic Scene, where Abhijeet told Dr. Salunkhe that, Kaam to Tarika ji hi hai. Just loved that conversation between Abhijeet & Dr. Salunkhe. At that time, Vineet & Shreya also presented there. Now, read further what happened in the evening .)

Shreya & Vineet in Scorpio (for further investigation of Ashosk's death)

Shreya : Vineet

Vineet : Hmm bolo

Shreya : Vineet, tumhe Abhijeet sir se kuchh sikhna chahiye

Vineet : Abhijeet Sir se? Kya?

Shreya : Tumhe dekha nai aaj Forensic Lab me…

Vineet : Ohhh ! to tum us bare me baat kar rahi ho.

Shreya : Haan. Dr. Tarika kitni lucky hai ki unhe Abhijeet sir jaisa bahot pyar karne vala insaan mila.

Vineet (Looking in her eyes) : Aur tum? Tum lucky nai ho?

Shreya : Main…Huh? Tum to kisi Senior Officer ko dekha nai, aur mujh se dur chale jate ho. Pata nai tum itna darte kyun ho?

Vineet : Shreya, main darta nai, bas unn logo k samne thoda awkward feel karta hu, isliye vaha se chala jata hu.

Shreya : Ab Abhijeet sir ko hi dekh lo. ACP sir jab unke samne hote hai, phir bhi wo Dr. Tarika ki tarif karte nai thakte aur ek tum ho ki…

Vineet : Abhijeet sir ki to baat hi kuchh aur hai. Vo kitne senior officer hai. Aur main ? Maine to abhi abhi CID join kiya hai. Aur tumne dekha nai us waqt Dr. Tarika kitna embarrassing feel kar rahi thi!

Shreya : Haan ! Dr. Tarika ka chehra us waqt dekhne layak tha. Vineet, tumhe pata hai Abhijeet sir aur Dr. Tarika ko sapne bhi ek jaise hi aate hai ! _(Watch CID Chhote Heroes #Episode 1 CID k Chhote Fans)_

Vineet : Hain? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Shreya : Ho sakta hai, kyun nai ho sakta?

Vineet : Vaise tumhe ye baat kisne batayi?

Shreya : Pankaj

Vineet : Pankaj ne?

Shreya : Actually, vo phone pe Suraj se baat kar raha tha, aur maine sun liya.

Vineet : Accha. Ye Pankaj bhi na, itna bada sharer hai , phir bhi uske pet me koi baat tikti nai. Har baat Suraj ko batana jaruri hai

Shreya : Sahi keh rahe ho. Meri to samajh me hi nai aata ki vo dono ko yaha Bureau me rakha hi kyun hai?

Vineet : Chitrole Saa'b ka order jo hai, khud ACP sir bhi chahkar dono ko nai nikal sakte. Pata nai vo dono aage CID me kya-kya karenge?

Before Shreya speaks, they reached the venue. After investing there, again in Scorpio.

Shreya : Vineet, 9:30 baj gaye aur pata bhi nai chala.

Vineet : Shreya, mujhe bhukh lagi hai.

Shreya : Mujhe bhi.

Vineet : to phir chalo restaurant me hi jate hai.

(They went to restaurant. They finished their dinner there. It was almost 11 PM. Then they went to Garden because they want to spend some more time together. Co-incidentally, Abhijeet & Tarika also there. Abhijeet is in Black track-suit while Tarika is in white shorts.)

Tarika : Abhijeet, Kuchh to soch-samajhkar bola karo. Bas jo dil me aaya bole hi jaa rahe ho. Salunkhe sir kya sochenge mere bare me?

Abhijeet : Ehh ! Kiska name le liya? Ek baat batao tum Salunkhe sir se itna darti kyun ho?

Tarika : Abhijeet, vo mere boss hai.

Abhijeet : Haan! Toh?

Tarika : Toh?

Abhijeet : Tarika, main tumse pyaar karta hu, ye baat vo bhi acchi tarah se jante hai.

Tarika : Phir bhi Abhijeet ! aur vaha pe Shreya aur Vineet bhi maujud the aur tum bas bole hi jaa rahe the.

Abhijeet : Janta hu aur accha hai na vo dono ko bhi kuchh sikhne ko milega.

Tarika : Abhijeet, you are disgusting. Tum jante bhi ho us waqt me kaisa feel kar rahi thi?

Abhijeet : Accha baba! Maaf kar do. Galti ho gayi. Aage se aisa nai hoga.

Tarika : Promise?

Abhijeet : Promise ! Chalo ab chale? Kal subah mujhe jaldi bureau pahunchna hai.

Tarika : Chalo.

(They about to turn & they saw Vineet & Shreya there. They walking together & holding each other's hand & also enjoying ice-cream)

Abhijeet : Lo bhai! Ye dekho in dono ko. Chalo Tarika chalkar inki class lete hai.

Tarika : Jaane do na Abhijeet. Kyun un logo ka mood kharab kar rahe ho? Chalo hum ghar chalte hai.

Abhijeet : Nai Tarika ! Accha mauka hai. Chalo to sahi

Tarika : Nai Abhijeet

(Abhijeet moved away in that direction where he saw Vineet & Shreya)

Tarika (l'll loud voice): Ruko Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Bas 5 minute

Tarika (herself) : Ye dono to gaye aaj!

Abhijeet came from backside & he put his hand on Vineet's shoulder. Vineet turns back & he shocked to see Abhijeet there.

Vineet : Sir, aap yahan?

(Shreya also saw Abhijeet there & she also quite surprise to Abhijeet there)

Abhijeet : Vineet, yahi sawal to main bhi tum dono se puchhna chahta hu. Tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho , aur vo bhi is waqt? vaise Main Tarika k sath yaha ghumne aaya tha.

Vineet : Vo sir, main…

Abhijeet : Main kya?

Vineet : Sir, hum dono yaha walk k liye aaye the.

Abhijeet : Walk k liye? Tum dono k kapde dekhkar lagta to nai kit um dono walk k liye aaye ho? (As they both are in formal wear)

At the same time Tarika came,

Tarika : Hello Vineet, Hello Shreya !

Shreya : Hi

Abhijeet : Vineet, maine tum se kuchh puchha!

Vineet : Haan sir ! Aapne kuchh kaha?

Abhijeet : Walk k liye aur vo bhi in kapdo me?

Shreya : Vo sir, Haan sir hum yaha ice-cream khane k liye aaye Vineet?

Vineet : Yes sir, Shreya bilkul sahi keh rahi hai.

Abhijeet : ice-cream. Good!

Vineet : Sir, aap dono rukiye, Main abhi aap logo k liye bhi ice-cream lekar aata hu.

Tarika : Ruko Vineet! Hume ice-cream nai khani. Tum dono enjoy karo. Hum chalte hai. Abhijeet, chale ab?

Abhijeet : Chalo. (to VinEya) : Time pe ghar chale jana. Good Night.

Vineet : Good Night sir!

Tarika : Good Night !

Shreya : Good Night Dr. Tarika!

Abhijeet & Tarika went. At the same time,

Vineet (loudly): Sir, hum log yaha ice-cream khane k liye hi aaye the.

Abhijeet & Tarika look at each other & smiles.

Abhijeet : Vineet, ice-cream pigal jaaye, isse pehle kha lo. Good Night.

(Vineet & Shreya look at each other with confusing expression as this is really unexpected for them)


End file.
